Mobile cleaning machines such as floor cleaning machines are generally known in the art. Mobile cleaning machines can be commonly divided into two categories: Mobile cleaning machines in which the operator is standing and walking behind the machine (“walk-behind” machines), and mobile cleaning machines in which the operator is sitting, or standing, on the machine itself (“ride-on” machines).